


Fuck It

by SebastianGrace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianGrace/pseuds/SebastianGrace
Summary: Frisk pulls Sans aside to speak with him. Frisky business ensues.





	

"Okay, kid," Sans said, settling on the bed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  


Frisk stood quietly by the closed door, hand still hovering on the knob. She stared silently at the door, thinking about what to say. Perhaps this had been a mistake. Absentmindedly, she bit her lip, causing Sans to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity.  


"Kid?" he questioned, resting his elbows on his knees. Frisk closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out a breathy laugh. Smiling at her feet, she moved to sit next to Sans on the bed, who straightened slightly as she approached. Her hands in her lap seemed suddenly very interesting. Sans noticed her fidgeting and anxious expression, but he waited for her to speak. Finally, she did.  


"You know," she began, "you've done a good job protecting me." Sans blinked. He was not expecting this. "You make me feel really safe, you know? It sounds stupid--" Sans opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Frisk's hand on his knee, "--but it's true."  


Sans studied her face as she spoke. Her head was tilted toward him, but she was still looking downward, and a blush was steadily creeping across her cheeks. When paired with her hand on his knee, Sans could see where this was going from a mile away. He told himself he should stop her, but in the end, curiosity won him over. It seemed as though she wanted a response, so he murmured, "I'm glad."  


At this, her blush got just a bit brighter, and her smile just a bit bigger. Adjusting her position to face him, she tilted her head back a bit to see him from her narrowed eyes and smiled a mischievous grin.  


"Hey, Sans." She said it playfully, but her voice was lined with something darker. "Knock, knock."  


Sans' eyebrows lifted a bit at her sudden audacity, ignoring the thrills that her smooth, low voice sent running down his spine. "Who's there?"  


Leaning in towards him, she said silkily, "Interrupting."  


She was looking up at him seductively, and there was something in her eyes that seemed to pull him in, distracting and dizzying. If she was trying to arouse him, then by God, it was working. Keeping his voice as even as possible, he said, "Interrup--"  


Before he finished speaking, she looked him straight in the eyes, grabbed the zipper of his jacket and pulled, exposing the white T-shirt underneath. Stunned into silence, he stared at her, his soul pounding in his chest. She grinned up at him and whispered, "Interrupting zipper."  


_Dear God,_ Sans thought. _This woman._  


Sans' jacket now open, Frisk's gaze traveled slowly down his body. He watched her, wary but very curious. How far would she take this? Suddenly, she moved closer, putting her knee next to his hip.  


Sans let out a surprised cry as she pushed against him, and he leaned back on his hands. She was almost straddling him now, a hand on his chest and her mouth on his neck. He let out a breath of pleasure, trying not to encourage her as his eyes slid closed. The feeling of her teeth against his bones sent a delicious warmth throughout his body.  


"Wait," he said, but his protest was barely audible even to him. Her hand slid under his shirt, trailing up his ribs as she bit against his vertebrae. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress a low groan. Truth be told, he didn't try very hard. He felt her smile in response, and, shifting her position, she moved her lips from his spine to his occipital bone. All thought left his mind for a brief moment as warm breath mingled with cold bone. He clutched at the sheets. _Oh, God, her breath!_  


"Kid, look, I--ah!" He threw his head back as thought once again escaped him, Frisk's fingernails scraping his back while her tongue trailed his skull. He was sweating. It took everything in him to resist just ripping her clothes off right then. Panting, he again tried to speak.  


"Kid--ah--listen," he managed weakly. By now his words were half speech, half moan. "You gotta stop...."  


Though every part of him wanted this, begged for it, he knew that they should end it right here. Even so, he didn't mean a word. She paused, her warm breath on the side of his skull sending dizzying tingles through his bones. After a moment, she pulled back, looking at him with big eyes. Sans had never seen her eyes all the way open. He was struck speechless. Whether it was the beauty of the girl or the heat of the moment, he found that he couldn't stop staring into them. Had Frisk not spoken a moment later, he was sure he would have drowned in them.  


"Really?" she asked quietly. The hurt in her voice broke his heart.  


In truth, Sans wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her until they were both breathless. However, he knew that if the others found out, they would both be in a world of trouble, and he couldn't quite let that go. Inside his chest, his emotions battled. Frisk looked at his pained expression, not moving an inch. She was determined to wait for a definitive answer, but as the silence stretched on, her hope waned. Had she come on too strong? Should she have kept her feelings secret? She knew the answer already, but she hoped wildly that he would accept her. So there they sat for what felt like an eternity, searching for answers in the other's eyes.  


Finally, Frisk had had enough. The silence was answer enough. She looked down, smiling sadly. As he watched Frisk's eyes dim, Sans made a decision. He took a breath and spoke three words.  


"Ah, fuck it."


End file.
